Vampire
, Dracula, and Mavis: three notable vampires from the Hotel Transylvania movies.]] Vampires are long living mythical creatures that are known for transforming into bats and drinking blood. A camp exists that teaches vampires how to use their various powers called Camp Winnepacaca. Physical Appearance Vampires typically look just like normal humans, except they have fangs, sharp nails, pale skin and in some cases pointed ears. Hello what is your name? Powers and Abilities * Super Strength - Vampires are much stronger than humans, Dracula and Mavis were able to carry Jonathan with ease (in bat form) as well as be able to easily defeat an army of monsters as seen in the second film. The roar is powerful as well, as seen when Dennis roars to Bela, throwing him away and making him crash on a tree; in this case, vampires' eyes turn red and their appearances become monstrous. * Super Speed - Vampires are much faster then humans, most noticeably seen by Dracula in the first film when he was looking for Johnny after he went missing, and when Dracula was attempting to reach him before his plane took flight. * Super Senses - Vampires have senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceeds those of any humans. * Immortality - Vampires are immortal, as they do not physically age once they become adults, and they are immune to diseases and illnesses that are dangerous to humans. Vlad may be considered an exception as he appears elderly due to his advanced age, though perhaps still physically younger than his age would suggest. In comparison to humans, a 118 year old vampire is roughly the equivalent to an 18 year old human in terms of age and experience. * Bat Transformation - Vampires are able to transform into bats at will once they have learned to do so. * Flight - Vampires are able to fly whilst in their bat form at high speeds, as seen when Dracula was able to catch up with a Transylvanian airliner (In bat form) despite the fact that the airliner had a head start. Vampires such as Dracula have been seen performing feats of flight in their human form as seen in the second film. * Sharp Nails/Claws '''- Vampires have sharp nails which they can extend into claws at will. (Typically seen with Vlad and Dracula). * '''Hypnosis - Vampires can hypnotize humans or other monsters to do what ever they say, they can alter memories, or erase memories; hypnosis does not work on humans or other monsters, that are blind or using contact lenses, other vampires are also immune. * Shape-Shifting - Vampires can transform into other animals, such as a wolf or mouse as seen in the second film. This appears to be an extension of their ability to transform into bats, and most likely requires practice in order to use it properly and safely. Its more than likely that Vampires can transform into any animal of the night. * Telekinesis - Vampires can move objects with their minds, or with hand gestures, for example, levitating large blocks of stone. * Body Immobilization - Vampires can stop humans or other monsters from moving, even freezing them mid-air. Vampires usually do this with hand gestures, but it is not necessary. Dracula performed this skill multiple times in the first film (mostly on Johnny) and in the second film Dennis was able to use this skill to freeze his grandma Linda. * Wall Walking '-' 'Vampires can walk or crawl on any surface. Mavis demonstrated this in the first film by crawling on the walls as a kid, and walking up the wall and ceiling in her room when practicing what to say to her father. In the second film Mavis is shown dancing with her dad on the ceiling during her wedding, and later walking down the walls of Johnny's house. * '''Clairvoyance '-''' '''Vampires are able to look beyond what is in front of them and view things they can't currently see. Dracula was first seen using this ability in the first film in order to see the grounds of his Hotel and its defenses against humans. Mavis used this power in the second film to see if Dennis was in his room or not when she was returning to the Hotel. Dennis also used this ability shortly after awakening his Vampire powers to see Bela's army approaching just in time to warn the others. Weaknesses * '''Garlic - Will cause a vampire's throat to swell. Implies that Vampires are allergic to garlic and are only affected if they eat it. * Direct Sunlight - Will burn a vampire's skin but is not instantly fatal, as seen on Dracula when he went to bring Johnny back home to Mavis during the first film. Vampires can easily avoid the effects of sunlight with sunscreen and large hats as well as by remaining in the shade during daylight hours. * Wooden 'Stake '- Will kill a vampire if pierced through the heart, though as stated by Dracula in the first film "Who wouldn't that kill?". Known Vampires * Dracula * Martha (deceased) * Mavis Dracula * Dennis (half-vampire/half-human) * Vlad Dracula * Dana * Vampire Children * Lydia * Gene * Claus Trivia * Vampires don't have a reflection. This is shown in Hotel Transylvania when Mavis practices what to say to her father by talking to a mirror, but does not show her reflection. * Unlike previous incarnations, sunlight does not kill vampires instantly, instead burns them gradually overtime. * Unlike previous incarnations, vampires do not feed from human blood, instead preferring substitutes such as 'blood beaters' and 'near blood'. Though Dracula did state in the first filmed that he would have drained Johnny of all his blood for getting close to Mavis. * Sunscreen is able to help protect Vampires against sunlight. Mavis is shown putting some on right before she announces the sun will be up soon, and takes Dennis home. *Vampires don't appear in photographs. This is seen when Mavis poses for several photos during her wedding, but isn't shown in any of them. However they do appear in video, as seen when Mavis and Dracula video chat and when Mavis is looking at the security camera in the mini-mart. *Due to Dracula, Mavis, and Vlad's isolated life away from humans, other vampires like Dana and the vampire children have already been living in a modern society and possibly interact with humans through social media. *Vampires can't hypnotize other vampires. This is seen in ''Hotel Transylvania 2 ''when Dracula tries to hypnotize Dana, but is unable to do so. But in ''Hotel Transylvania, Mavis asked Dracula if he would erase her mind after she retreat to the roof when Johnny left, ''implying that Vampire parents can hypnotize their children, or at least wipe their memory. *Unlike other vampires in folklore, vampires do not need to be verbally invited into someone's home to enter. Gallery Dracula.png DracBat3.png|Dracula's bat form Martha.PNG Mavis2.jpg mkt032_MavisBat2_lm_v7cmyk(2).jpg|Mavis' bat form DennisHotel2.jpg BatDennis.png|Dennis' bat form Vlad.png vladbat.png|Vlad's bat form Dana2.png Vampire Kids.png Category:Vampires Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Category:Hotel Transylvania 3 Category:Bats Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Featured Articles